Ella Montgomery
Ella Jane Montgomery (née Rose) is the mother of Aria and Mike Montgomery and the ex-wife of the adulterous Byron Montgomery. Ella loves and trusts her family very much, treating her kids as equals, not as her property. She used to work at an art gallery in Rosewood, but left it to teach at Rosewood High full-time, Ezra Fitz's replacement. Biography Ella was born Ella Jane Rose to Judy and Jack Rose sometime in the late 1970s. Ella married Byron on November 22 and gave birth to her children in the mid to late 1990s. Relationships *Byron Montgomery was Ella's husband. Now ex-husband. He cheated on her with Meredith Sorenson prior to the start of the series. They divorced between seasons 2 and 3. *'Zack' is the owner of a Rear Window Brew, a coffee shop/bar in town. He starts dating Ella in "Crazy." Appearances (49/95) 'Season 1 (16/22)' *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *Reality Bites Me *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Careful What U Wish 4 *If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *Je Suis une Amie *The New Normal *A Person of interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls 'Season 2 (19/25)' *It's Alive *Blind Dates *The Devil You Know *Never Letting Go *Surface Tension *Save the Date *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *A Hot Piece of A *The Blond Leading the Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *The Naked Truth *CTRL: A *Breaking the Code *Father Knows Best *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk 'Season 3 (13/24)' *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom of the Blind *Birds of a Feather *Crazy *What Lies Beneath *Mona-Mania *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *I'm Your Puppet 'Season 4 (TBA)' *Cat's Cradle *Gamma Zeta Die Notes *Whenever Ella passes her daughter Aria in the school hallways, she always takes the advantage to talk with her. *Strangely, we never see Ella eat her lunch in the faculty lounge, she often lunches in the school cafeteria with the other English teachers. *Ella seems to have plenty of opportunities to spy on her daughter in the school hallways, such as in Blind Dates when Aria is hanging out with the other PLL's against their parents orders. However, she seems wholly absent from Mike's school life - It should be noted how she misses Mike's fists fight with the older kids in the hallway. *Ironically enough, Holly Marie Combs once played a character in the TV series Charmed who was forbidden to have a relationship with her Whitelighter, just like Aria is forced not to have a relationship with Ezra. Book Comparisons *In the books, Ella kicks Aria out after finding out that she kept her father's affair a secret. In the show. Ella is the one to move out. *In the show, Ella is an English teacher that paints occasionally. In the books, she's a full-time painter and displays her work at art galleries. Category:Characters Category:The Parents Category:Females